Why would we need them?
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is what I believe should have happened in the opening Jilliam scene of the episode, Brackenreids Bourdoir!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic that I have been wanting to do for a while! Enjoy!

…..

William and Julia decided to go camping well mostly Julia's idea. As they were walking through the woods, William was concerned for Julia as she was carrying a bunch of stuff and he only had the backpack filled with their clothes.

"I think you'll be pleased with what I'm going to tell you, William."

"are you sure, I can't help you with some of that?" he said as he tries to take the bow

"I brought it, I'll carry it."

"as you wish"

"I mean, all this was my idea."

"it certainly was…" he says a he rolled his eyes.

They find a spot and start setting up camp; Julia sets up the tent and a campfire, while William takes the ax and goes gets some wood. He comes back and sees the campsite isn't set up right.

Julia looks at him "is there a problem, William?"

He just smiles "no, it's fine"

She takes off her belt, "don't fuss, William, it's too hot. Let's go swimming."

"I didn't bring my trunks" he says while still carrying the wood and ax

She walks away and starts unbuttoning her blouse and turns around, "oh, why would we need them?" she walks away seductively and wiggles her bum.

William drops the wood and ax and follows her.

"oh, William, look, the water's lovely" she says as she begins unbuttoning more of her blouse

As William follows her to the water's edge she begins removing the rest of her clothing but needed help to remove her corset.

As he unlaces it, he places kisses along her neck and she begins moaning, "William you still have too much on," she turns around and faces him, "let me help you with that"

He smiles and they kiss passionately as she removes his clothing all the way till they both in their undergarments. He removes her camisole and bloomers and she removes his undershirt and long johns. She then takes his hand and guides him to the river's edge and dives in the water and pops up.

"come on, William"

He looks around, while covering his privates.

"William, no one is around, just us"

He takes a deep breath and dives in the water and pops up and sees Julia. They smile at each other and kiss passionately again. They swim together, kiss and caress each other which turns into passionately kissing. They continue doing this until William stops when he hears something in the trees, but the thing shows itself and it's only a deer.

"William, relax its only you and me out here and who cares if someone catches us like this"

He looks at her and smiles, "you're right. I did marry a very free spirited woman after all"

She giggles, "yes, you did"

He laughs and kisses her again, and then stops.

"Julia, there was something you wanted to tell me."

She lets go of him and turns around and swims to the edge, is about to get out of the water but turns back to him.

"I want to try and have a child" she says

He looks at her with a confused look, "we have been"

She smiles, "and enjoying the attempts, but I think I found a way we may succeed."

He looks at her with a surprise look, "oh…how?"

"I've been working with an extraordinary woman, who's found a fertility drug that may enable me to become pregnant" she smiles with excitement

William shakes his head, "but Julia, I don't want you putting yourself at risk"

"William, I'm not going to"

She takes his hand, "I know that you would dearly love a child, and it is my wifely duty to try and provide you with one"

William shakes his head again and holds her hand tighter, "no, no, no, it isn't. I accepted the possibility that we remain childless when I asked you to marry"

She nods, "I know...but I would like to try. Not just for you, but for me" she says as she looks at his gorgeous brown eyes

"as long as it's what you want" he says a he gives her a _are you sure_ look

"it is…but I do have to warn you…it may not be easy for you"

"me?"

She smiles, "it does require an increase in the frequency of your husbandry duties."

He laughs, "you mean husbandly"

"do I?"

He moves in closer toward her, "well, for your information, I believe I am up to the task."

"I'm very glad to hear it" she says seductively

He looks at her with a seduction look, "is there a schedule?"

"oh…a very full one, I'm afraid"

He smiles, "well, then… we'd best get to it"

They smile and kiss each other and make passionate love in the water.

The End


End file.
